


Becoming The Feral

by CawCawAJ



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, Multi, rewrite of an old fic, will add tags as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CawCawAJ/pseuds/CawCawAJ
Summary: Connor Anderson is dead.He died in an alleyway alone with forty dollars in his pocket, a backpack filled with his laptop and various textbooks, and his phone consisting of missed calls from his father.He died at the tender age of twenty-two, still in college, still so full of life and ready to live.But in this world, the dead don't stay that way, especially those who suffer the bite.
Relationships: Echo | Blue-Haired Traci/Ripple | Blue-Haired Traci's Girlfriend
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Becoming The Feral

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Detroit: Become Vampire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960613) by [WolfyPotatoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyPotatoes/pseuds/WolfyPotatoes). 



> This is a complete rewrite of an old fic I worked on for a while called "Detroit Become Vampire" on a different account. For a long time I've been saying I was going to write it up again, actually finish it, and so here I am, putting out an extremely short lil teaser for what's to come.

Blood. That was all she could smell in that moment...   
  
It stained the air with its putrid smell, coming from the lifeless man that laid some paces away.   
  
Lifeless? Perhaps not. The man had no pulse, but that meant nothing in this world.  
  
Not when the disease hit. Not when people died from inexplicable fevers and came back to life with a thirst. Not when the thirst drove people to hurt each other, spreading the sickness even more  
  
That so-called lifeless man wasn't dead, not permanently. Echo knew as much. She'd known the horror of the disease, seen its effects. She knew from observation, and from experience.  
  
She had just hoped that this wouldn't have happened to him, of all the people in this city. It had to happen to the one person she had cut ties with in order to keep safe.  
  
But now? It was all for nothing.   
  
Gingerly, she crouched down beside the man and carefully closed his eyes. Tears threatened to fall, yet she held strong. This was not the time to cry, not now.  
  
The sun was going to be up soon. She didn't want to be here when it did, and she sure as hell didn't want him to get caught in it.   
  
"Oh, Connor... I'm sorry this happened to you." She whispered.   
  
She braced herself for the weight as she picked him up with abnormal strength. The next few hours were going to be painful, that much she knew. 


End file.
